Don't cry by yourself, everything will be alright
by I'm Shexy and I Know Itt
Summary: Three new students come to Ouran, a set of 2nd year twins and a bubbly 1st year girl. Nothing strange, right? WRONG. Not only are these students are lying about themselves, but get caught in a spiders web of mixed emotions! R&R? :3
1. Intros

Here's the first chapter, well, mostly the introductions…~ I'm writing this with ma sissy, who doesn't seem too interested…

So here's the info on the OC's;

Name: Kathleen Fujisaki

Age: Around 100 (Looks 16, though)

Gender: Female

Hair: Red, goes down to her waist

Eye: White

Height: 5'5

Family: Chi Fujisaki ( younger 'twin brother' (my sissy's OC)); Safaia Fujisaki (younger 'sister' (my sissy wanted that name to be hers… :p)); Angelo Fujisaki (Older brother).

Other Info: She goes by Kaylee, Kayla, or Kathy, but mostly Kayla, because that's what she likes most out of the nicknames. She is a vampire; that's why she has red hair and white eyes (But turns black when she's hungry). Her and her younger brother Chi and her say that they are twins because they look so much alike; but Chi is actually a few years younger then her. She acts badass most of the time, but that's just to cover up the fact that she doesn't want anyone to get to close to her. She is originally from England, aswell as the rest of her 'family'. The only person that she's related to is her older brother, Angelo. They found Chi shortly after Kayla and Angelo got the hang of controlling themselves around humans. They recently found Safaia (said like Sapphire) before they moved over to Japan, due to some 'issues' in England. She likes her music loud, and her choices is bands are; Skillet, Alice Nine, Three Days Grace, Gym Class Heros, Cobra Starship, etc, etc. She's proud of her Emo/Gothic ways. (That's all I'm putting for her…. XP)

Name: Chi Fujisaki

Age: 95 (Looks 16)

Gender: Male

Hair: Red (But darker then Kathleen's), short-ish

Eyes: A really light Silver, close to White

Height: 5'11

Family: Kathleen Fujisaki (Older 'twin sister'); Safaia Fujisaki (younger 'sister'); Angelo Fujisaki (older 'brother').

Other info: Chi acts kinda like Mori when he's with Kathleen, protective, but he's also 'bad boy'-like Hatsuharu from Fruit Basket. People make fun of his name because it sounds kinda girly, but he points out that his name means Blood. Like Kayla, his eyes turn a different color when he's hungry. But instead of Black, they turn the color of his hair (Red), mixed with Gold. He's good at controlling himself around humans, but sometimes he slips. He's better at it then his 'sister' Safaia. He likes to play games on people. He's been with Kathleen and Angelo for about 50 years, traveling towards Japan. He does eat human food, but prefers blood. His music choice is sorta like Kayla's. (I dunno what else my sister wants, so I'll leave it at that.)

Name: Safaia Fujisaki

Age: 80 (She looks around 13 or 14 (Lawl, I was tempted to put 69, but my sister would get mad.. CX))

Gender: Female

Hair: Dirty Blonde, goes to the middle of her back

Eyes: Red/Orange/Blue

Height: 4'9

Family: Kathleen Fujisaki (Older 'sister'); Chi Fujisaki (Older 'brother'); Angelo Fujisaki (Older 'brother').

Other info: Unlike most Blondes, Safaia is pretty smart. She can barely control herself around blood, but does anyways. She eats human food to clog up her nose. See? Smart, right? Her personality is alot like Honey's-sweet and cute. She likes frilly, girly stuff. She likes music from people like; Sara Bareilles, Enrique Iglesias, Natasha Bedingfeild, Kelly Clarkson, and others. She always tries to give Kayla a makeover-but fails epicly. She always has her makeup kit and MP3 player with her at all times, never seen without it. Her eyes change from Red to Orange to even sometimes Blue. Rarely, they are all of those colors. Her eyes turn Black when she's hungry, like Kayla's. She's been with them for about a year or two, clinging on Angelo, who found her.

Name: Angelo Fujisaki

Age: 110 (Looks about 20-25)

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown, medium-ish hair that he tends to flip a lot

Eyes: Golden

Family: Kathleen Fujisaki (Younger sister); Chi Fujisaki (Younger 'brother'); Safaia Fujisaki (Younger 'sister').

Other info: He's the oldest, and most smartest of them. He works with a family friend at the hospital (LAWL, kinda like Twilight. But I don't like Twilight as much as I used to…. :p). He treats the others in his 'family' like his own kids, but tells everybody that he's their older brother. He makes them change their names every time they move, every few years. He's kind and nice to others, and rarely gets mad. They are going by their original names now, well first name, not last. He's kind of a pervert, despite the fact that he gets whacked by Kayla for it.

Okay, okay. I'm done. If nothing really makes that much sense, it's cause it's 12 in the morning. TATA FOR NOW EVERYBODYY~ *Waves* :DD


	2. Moving!

Kira: I was gonna post this chapter the day I put out the first one, but I had some problems uploading it, along with a few other chapters for my other stories… Oh well, I'll upload them later. :3  
>Kayla: Yeah, yeah. Enough with your other stories, it's my time to shine.<br>Kira: Okay, just one more thing…  
>Kayla: Okay…<br>Kira: We don't own OHSHC, but if we did-  
>Kayla: ON WITH IT.<br>Kira: F-fine…  
>Here we go!~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

_A little girl ran down the wet, and dark alleyway, her long dark hair flowing behind her. Her brown eyes were filled with fear and tears as she felt herself slip. _

_She fell to the ground and cried out in pain, grabbing her ankle. She whimpered and felt a presence come up behind her slowly. Her body became stiff, not wanting to turn around. She knew this wasn't a 'normal' human being. She felt herself being turned around to face it. _

_It was male, he closed his red eyes and sniffed, then licked his lips._

"_AB negative?" He asked with a light accent, pushing her hair that fell into her face._

_She couldn't speak, she just stared into his eyes, mesmerized. He took that as a yes and leaned down, placing his mouth on her shoulder blade, moving it towards her neck. She shivered and felt his teeth graze her neck._

"_W-what a-are you d-doing?" She finally choked out in a trembling voice._

_He stopped and said in a low voice, "I need to eat sometime, now don't I?"_

A boy with red hair reached over to shake the red haired girl, trying to wake her up. "Kayla… Wake up."

_He didn't give her time to answer as he bit down on her neck. Hard. _

The girl shuddered and whimpered in her sleep as boy kept shaking her.

_Her screams filled the air as she struggled to get him off her._

"Kayla! Wake up!" He kept shaking her.

_The girls screams died down slowly, as she fell limp in the mans arms._

"Kayla!" Her eyes snapped open and she quickly twisted his arm behind his back. He grunted and tried to push her off.

She noticed it was her so called 'brother' and she let go, "Oh, it's just you."

A frown formed on his face, "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," She said as he sat next to her. He rolled his eyes.

"Enough fighting, kids. We're here," Came the voice of Kayla's older brother, Angelo, as they continued bickering. He raised his voice slightly, "Enough!"

The two stops and turned to him, Kayla's hands on Chi's throat, and his hand on her shoulders, surprised that Angelo raised his voice at them.

"Yeah!" Came the voice of a younger looking girl, Safaia, who was sitting in the front with a slight frown on her face, turned to face the two, "You two don't need to be fighting!"

One of Safaia's ear buds was dangling down, 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles was blaring from it, about a minute into the song. The two separated and got out of the car.

"Wow!" Kayla and Safaia exclaimed as they looked up at their new home. It was big. Well, big wasn't the word. It was white three or four story, a large set of stairs in the front, a fountain, a maze and lots of windows.

"It's HUGE!" Kayla yelled as she ran up the steps, followed by Safaia and Chi. Angelo already made his way up the steps before them, a small smirk on his face. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

They stepped in, one after another. They all gasped (Except Angelo) as they were greeted by a staff of a few cooks, maids, and a couple butlers. The house was already all furnished, all modern decor.

"Dude, how could you afford all this?" Kayla asked, her mouth open.

Angelo laughed and put his finger on her chin and pushed it up, "I think that you're forgetting how much money we have, neh?"

She bite his finger and rolled her eyes, "No… It just wasn't the first thing that popped up in my head…"

"Yeah, right," He said in and pushed them towards the stairs, "Now go pick your rooms!"

They looked at him then one another excitedly, then sprinted up the stairs.

"Move it, shorty!" Kayla yelled at Safaia as she quickly made it up the stairs past her and turned to the left and ran down the long hall.

Kayla chose a room in the middle of the hall and opened the door. In the huge room was a queens sized white four poster bed in the middle of the room, white walls, white floor, a white plush rug, a white desk with a white computer chair at it, a white vanity, a black flat screen across the room from the bed with a chair in front of it, and two doors across from each other at the end of the room. She closed the behind her and paddled to the door at right of the room, revealing a big walk-in closet. Just like the room, it was all white. Two of the walls was all closets, and one was a shoe rack. A circular white chair was in the middle of the room. She smiled as she turned to open the other door. It was a bathroom, a huge claw foot (Is that what it is?) bathtub, a long counter with twos sinks and a big mirror above them. A shower was next to the bathtub, along with (obviously) a toilet next to the counter. She had to admit it, there was too much white. Along with the fact that she loved this room. A smiled formed on her face when she turned to walk out of the bathroom.

She saw her brother Angelo standing at the door, a smile on his face, "Like it?" He asked her softly.

"Like it..?" She blinked and gushed out, "No! I love it!"

He chuckled and turned out of the room, "Good. I thought you would. Safaia's room is across the halls and Chi's room is first room on the other side of this floors, across from mine." He pointed to the right, where she came from earlier, and where he just came from.

"Okay!" She squealed and jumped on the bed.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, it's pretty late now."

"Okay!" She called, taking her phone from her back pocket and clicked the internet app.

Awhile later she opened the little notepad programmed into it and started typing, already bored of the internet;

'_There's one things people always about when they heard the word 'vampires'. They think of Twilight.' _She typed quickly, _'Well, the person who wrote it couldn't be more wrong. I mean puh-lease! We don't sparkle in the sun! And, we don't always have a constipated look on our faces! And we can sleep! And go to the bathroom! I mean, we're a lot like humans, except the fact that we drink blood and we look somewhat like the person who turned us into vampires. I slightly remember that I had brown hair and brown eyes before. But now, oh no no! I have red hair! And red eyes! Well, the eyes are cool, but the hair…' _She quit typing when she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Yes?" She asked, turning her head to the door. The door swung open to reveal Safaia.

"Hi!" She squeaked and looked around.

"What is it?"

"Aww," She pouted, "Your room is bigger then mine!"

"What? My room is the size of Mars!"

Safaia shook her head, "Yeah, but yours is defiantly bigger! And look, you have TWO closets!"

"No, I have a closet and bathroom… And they're almost the size of this room!"

Safaia's pout grew, "What?" She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, and get outta my room!" Kayla growled.

"No, Angel-Nii said that I have to come and get you," She said in a matter-of-fact tone, already up and nodded at the end of the sentence.

"Ugh, fine!" She said and threw a pillow at the younger girl. She dodged it and threw it back on the bed, skipping out of the room.


	3. Rooms

So, we've decided on adding another chapter because one of us, the awesome-er one, wanted to keep writing.  
>Here ya'll go!~ Please ignore spelling mistakes~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV; A few days later:<strong>

Kayla was laying on her stomach, her blanket half hanging off the bed, the half other wrapped around her legs, pillows littered all around her bed. She was obviously asleep. They knew not to wake her up, due to the fact that she had almost put a maid in the hospital because she tried to wake her up.

But that didn't stop Chi as he snuck into her room, tiptoeing to left of Kayla's bedside.

"Oh Kay Kay~" He sang, poking her with his 'magical wand' that he got from a cereal box not too long ago.

She twitched and brushed him away.

He kept poking her.

She kept twitching.

He kept poking.

She kept twitching.

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke.

_Snap._

His eyes widened as Kayla's eyes snapped open, grabbing the wand with her right hand and broke it in half.

"H-HEY!" He yelled.

Kayla slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, anger burning in her eyes, "Why. Did. You. Wake. Me. Up?

"Uhhhh, lunch is ready…?" It came out like a question as he backed away to the door, and darted out.

Kayla let out a sigh as she got up and walked to the over-sized closet only to find Safaia looking through her clothes, clothes all over the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising her voice.

"Helping you find clothing to wear today, silly!" She smiled at her, pulling out a baby pink dress.

"Where did all these clothes come from, anyway? And we just painted in here…"

"Well, I went out today. It's already past noon. I went shopping!"

Kayla remained quiet and walked to a built-in dresser and pulled a drawer out. She pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and closed the drawer, then proceeded to walk over to the closet that Safaia was at and pulled out a dark purple dress-like shirt that went to her mid thighs. The shirt was V-neck and had a black belt at the waist.

"Fine…" Safaia mumbled and stalked out of the room.

"Oi, please draw the bath for me!" Kayla yelled after her.

She quickly walked out of the walk-in-closet and set her clothing in the bathroom, only to find a maid drawing the bath. She walked back out and ran to the end of the hallway and leaned over the rail, yelling, "I'm gonna take a bath! Be out in about Thirty!"

She heard the voice of her brother Angelo yelled back, "Fine, but you have to eat afterwards!"

"Okay!" She yelled and sprinted back to her room, the maid already out of her room, bowing as she passed by.

"The bath is ready.""Thank you!" She called to the maid and grabbed her clothes again, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time skip, after the bath (What? You probably thought I was gonna write about in the bath…? Lawl, just Lawl. ;3)~<strong>

Kayla stepped out of the bathroom, her almost dry hair pulled into a bun, and her white eyes scanned the room.

In the last few days, they sorta remodeled her room. Instead of the dull white color, the walls were painted dark purple, the ceiling painted black with white clouds painted, her white floor was now soft black carpet, which was comfortable enough to fall asleep on, the white desk and white chair were replaced for a black desk and dark purple computer chair, and on the desk was her small, black laptop along with a flat screen computer, along with drawing supplies. Her white vanity and mirror frame was now purple, and a few little mirrors were placed, along with a low to the ground chair. She added a bookshelf, which went almost to the ceiling, and was filled with books and manga. Under her TV was a low cabinet-also black. It was filled with movies she never even touched, and she doubted she'd ever watch. The white couch was replaced with a purple one, with small black pillows. Her bed frame was now black, dark netting falling over it. Her now made bed had black sheets, along with a fluffy purple blanket. She had more then twenty pillows, ten black, and ten purple. The black ones were hidden under/behind the purple ones, which had black flowers and black trimming. Little stuff toys were placed along the bed. On each side on her bed were back nightstands, one had a little iHome, her phone, her iPod, and her keys, while the other one had a radio/alarm clock which the time read '12:40'.

Let's just say that she loved the colors purple and black… Or any dark colors. And that she is kinda spoiled.

She waddled out of her room and bumped into Safaia.

"Hiya! Come see my room now!" She said and pulled Kayla into her room. Kayla could only blink as she was pulled.

She finally regained her stance and looked around.

The room was pink and white.

Her bed was off to their left. A queen size with a white frame. He bedding was pink and the pillows were white with pink trimming. Little kittens were all over the bed, stuffed of course. Netting flowed down onto the floor, soft and silky. Her carpet was white, and she had pink walls and a white ceiling. A bright pink flat screen was to the right, a few pink beanbags were near it, on a pink rug. A white desk was under a big window, a pink laptop was sitting there, closed. A pink computer chair was pushed in at the low desk. Under another big window was a pink vanity, lots of makeup littered on it, a few mirrors were on it, aswell. A low white chair with a pink cushion was pushed in. Posters of her favorite bands were over her walls, and a door was next to her bed.

Kayla looked around, blinking.

"Well?" Safaia asked excitedly.

"Well…. There's a lot of pink…" Kayla mumbled as she made her way back to her room.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry I made this one kinda short…. But I was in a hurry! And besides, there's another chapter…. I noticed that I accidentally put a question mark in the title, sorry. Didn't mean to. I know you all are wonder where the Hosts come in and what not, don't worry. I'm planning those chapters already. Maybe next chapter or the one after that. Reviews are welcome!~<p> 


	4. Oh HELL NAH!

Thank you people who have added this to their favorites/alerts, and thanks to those who sent me a PM saying that this is good, THANKIES!

If anybody likes any of my other stories, I just started school, so I can't be on much! School is tiring! Cause of the grade I'm in, I'm upstairs. My first two classes are upstairs, the my third is down stairs, in the other wing, I'm guessing it is (Think of it as a Y, my grade level is the top right, then my third class is on the bottom left), next I go back upstairs, then I go all the way across the school to my fifth class which is in a portable, then I have lunch, the I go back to my fifth to get my stuff the run all the way back to my first and second period, which is also my sixth, and that's at the end of the hall, and then to my last period which is close to my sixth. Phew, THEN, I wait till the hall is almost clear, then I go and get my bag and stuff from my locker. Today, my teacher I had the first year here and my teacher this year were fighting over me! LAWL! This year's teacher was all like, "Well, she's in my class THIS YEAR for THREE periods! I even had her sister!" and that's all she talks about, too! It's funny! But it also makes me sad that my teacher likes my sister more then me…. *Falls down on my knees, my face in my hands* Atleast I get to see pictures of her daughter, which she had after my sister left! *Jumps up, grinning*  
>Okay, I don't have enough time so I'll start now.<br>Disclaimer: We don't own OHSHC.  
>~Kira (without her sister)~<p>

* * *

><p>Regular POV:<p>

Kayla stared at the thing in front of her, her face blank. She could see her reflection in the mirror from the side of her eyes, but she kept staring at the thing in front of her, processing what she just heard.

"What…. The…. Fuck….?" She asked slowly, her older and younger brothers, and her younger sister flinching at each word.

"U-um, that's y-your u-uni-" Safaia said, playing with her fingers, looking down.

Kayla cut her off, "I know what is it, but do I really have to?"

Angelo nodded slowly, "Yes."

"…." Kayla.

"…." Chi.

"…." Safaia.

"…." Angelo.

"... No way in FUCKING HELL am I going to wear that-that THING! It's like a HUGE yellow marshmallow! A lemon! No was in HELL!" Kayla burst out, storming out of her closet, and into her room, grabbing her little black and gray backpack with her keys, iPod, phone, and wallet.

"Where are you going?" They all yelled after her.

"Out!" She quickly walked out of the door and slid down the long banister, jumping down when she got to the end.

"Heh, I should do the more often! It's fun!" She giggled to herself and sprinted out the door, and to her car.

* * *

><p>~Kayla's destination, Ouran Private Academy (Cause I'm too lazy to write the drive, I'm going to skip. Hope ya don't mind.)~<p>

Kayla strode through the long hallways to the office in this, as she thought, 'horrid-uniform-school'. Her eyes scanned the hallways, and as she expected, school was still going on. Students stared at her as she walked past, some guys' mouths' ajar. Girls stared at her with a hint of jealousy in some of their eyes. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous? Her eyes stopped at a big set of pink double doors, not caring what the sign above it said, she just wanted to find the office after about 35 minutes wasted walking around the long hallways.

She pushed the doors open and was suddenly 'attacked' by many flower petals and heard a group of people said, "Welcome!"

She covered her eyes with her arm and shouted out in English "What the fuck? Flower petals? Who's stupid idea is this?"

The group of six men and one girl looked at her like she grew another head, the tall blonde one in the middle stood up and walked towards her, dressed in some sort of cosplay.

"Now what was that, my princess?" Her asked softly, pushing her arm out of her face and placing his index finger on her chin to tilt her face up.

She twitched slightly and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, "DON'T FREAKING TOUCH ME, PERVERT!"

Her loud voice filled the huge room, the others who were all in a group formed a half circle around them.

The blond yelled out, struggling to break from her grasp, in French, "I'm sorry!"

She dropped her hands to her side and he fell to the ground, face first. His costume was torn, his hair was wild, and his deep purple eyes that anyone would melt into were filled with fear.

However, she didn't stop with her verbal abuse, yelling at him (STILL) in English, "MOTHERFUCKER, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? YOU ALMOST GOT MY EYE, YOU STUPID HALFIE!" And so it went.

She didn't hear 'Glasses' say, pushing up his glasses, "Mori-Senpai, please restrain our most recent student here, Fujisaki-San."

"Ah." Mori-Senpai silently came up behind her and grabbed under her arms, lifting her high in the air. She struggled and ended up kicking him in the face, making him stumble back and hit the wall (that in her case; 'came out of nowhere').

A loud _'crash'_ echoed throughout the huge room, making all of them turn to see Mori slumped against the wall, glass all around him.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's rushed or if it sucks... ^^<br>Pwease review! :3


	5. Stupid Blonde

I feel as If I should update. I know that I take forever, and I ish sorry. Blame my mommy, I always get it taken away. :( Fine, blame me for getting in trouble then…. Heh, Imma start wif the reviews. :)

1tE5o6: Hehe, you're amazing for subscribing to my stories! :DD  
>Thankies for reviewing, dear. :)<p>

The Midnight Shadow Star: Aww, thank you! And it's Safaia. Took me a few times to get it right; and it's an interesting name in how it's spelt… But it's just simple 'Sapphire' translated into Japanese and whatnot… I wanted her name to be Sofia, but my sister wanted Safaia. It's defiantly gonna be Safaia and Honey, but I don't know much of Kayla and Mori… I either want Kayla with Mori, Kyouya, or Kaoru. But Mori and her seem like a good couple. :) Imma try ta update faster, so that I won't lost any reviewers.

purplefire225: Thankies. :) :3

happygoluckyfull: I know. *sniff sniff*

HelloMyHate12: Hehehe, okaaay! :3

Normal POV:

Our favorite Hosts-minus 'Gaint' and 'Shawty'-were standing in a circle around a brown framed chair with red padding, a red haired girl was placed there, her hands were neatly tied behind the chair, and she was struggling to get free. Takashi Morinozuka-aka Mori-was sitting on one of long couches, with the same design as the chair, with Mitsukuni Huninozuka-aka Honey-sitting on his lap, holding an icepack to Mori's head.

Kayla's yells were muffled with white cloth, she know she could easily get out, but that would cause some… Problems…

The blond teenager stepped towards her hesitantly; quickly pulling the white stuff out of her mouth, throwing it on the ground . The doe-eyed Host grumbled as he did so; 'he' knew that 'he' would have to clean up after the blonde.

((AN: Nyyaaa, I'm just gonna call Haruhi a 'she' instead of a 'he' cause, well, Haruhi really _is _a 'she.' :p))

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Kayla yelled and thrashed around, causing the chair to rock around.

"Hey, we should bolt the chair to the floor next time…" Whispered one ginger-headed twin to the other.

"I don't know if that'd work, Hikaru…" Said the other one, shrugging.

Kayla stopped moving and put the hands on her lap. She just realized that her hands were small enough to fit through the gap in between her hands.

"Who tied that?" She asked and jumped up.

The blonde, self-dubbed king stepped back and looked around nervously. "E-err…"

"Ahh, so the stupid blonde did it!" An animated arrow shot into the blonde. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled and pointed at him as three more arrows shot into him, sending him to fly backwards. She now was yelling in Japanese, though most of them knew English.

Faint footsteps could be heard outside the room, slowly getting louder. The door knob jiggled, then swung open, showing a medium sized figure.

"Kathleen…. That's enough," The voice said, causing her to look over at her 'twin' brother, Chi.

She scowled and stalked over to him, "Fine…"

"One more thing, Kathleen-San." 'Glasses' said, making her stop.

"You still owe us for the picture frame that you broke," he paused to type something on the computer, "About 80 million yen, plus Mori-Senpai's injuries."

Kayla could only stare blankly at Chi.

* * *

><p>SORRY IT SUCKED! DX I HAD TO HURRY TO THE END CAUSE I AM GETTING MY LAPTOP TAKEN AWAY! DX<p>

And I am having a slight writers block… I was gonna make it longer...


	6. Chapter Five and a Preview!

HI! Sorry, I won't get to reviews now, but it'll try next chapter!~

* * *

><p>Kayla collapsed on her bed, holding her big L- from Death Note- Chibi that was holding a piece of cake, which was as big as Safaia.<p>

She let out a big sign and curled up.

"I forgot the uniform…" She mumbled into L's head.

A soft knock came from the door.

"Yes?" She asked, sort of muffled by L.

"Mistress-Master Fujisaki would like to talk to you."

She rolled over to face the door, "Which one?"

"Angelo."

"Send him in."

"Okay, Mistress." A few seconds later, the door open, revealing Angelo.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Kayla…" He started, sounding a bit upset.

"What?"

"I got a call from the school…."

She grumbled and hid her face behind L.

"And they told-"

"You don't have to worry, Angelo. I got this. Can you please go? I have a headache."

It was true, she did have a headache. He studied her face then left the room, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, she drifted into complete darkness.

~The next morning~

Kayla slowly peeled her eyes open. Warm rays of sunshine were pouring into the room.

She let out a small yawn and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed it read 3:30am. She got up and stretched, putting back a pillow and her blanket back on her bed.

"I need to stop waking up on the floor…" She said and walked over to her desk and sat down, opening up her laptop.

A window popped up from when she was on yesterday. Several seconds later, a IM popped up, along with a webcam request. Kayla logged out so she wouldn't get more and logged onto DA (deviantART) and checked her messages.

Soon after, she decided that it was boring, so she wandered around her room and soon came across a package laying on the round chair in her closet.

She carefully picked it up.

_To Kayla,  
><em>_This is for you.  
><em>_You're welcome.  
><em>_Your awesome brother,  
>C<em>_hi._

Kayla unwrapped the package and there was a light blue blazer, a purple and black tie, and a black knee-high skirt.

Another note fell out.

_Kathleen,  
><em>_Ignore Chi. This is from the three of us.  
><em>_I knew you were upset about the uniform, so talked to the headmaster, Suoh-san, and ordered another blazer and tie for you for school.  
><em>_As for the skirt, Safaia choose it. She wanted it to be shorter, but I argued with her until we agreed on this length.  
><em>_You are welcome.  
><em>_Love, Angelo._

Kayla smiled and brought the clothes with her to the bathroom and called a maid.

A maid was in a few minutes and drew the bath for her as Kayla peeled off her clothes she didn't take off yesterday.

* * *

><p>~With Safaia~<p>

Safaia had the song 'Super Bass' turned on Max and was in one of the rooms connected to hers (recently added). The room had hardwood floors, and three walls of mirrors, two of them with bars on the sides. The wall with the door had a coat rack, shoe rack, a stereo, and a padded bench. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was tied up, and she was dancing.

As anyone could tell, the room was made for dancing. Safaia gave lessons every Tuesday after school. She wanted to be a dance teacher.

The music soon turned to something slow, and she grabbed a small remote and pressed the next button. Her partner broke his leg, so she was looking for a new one. Her dance class is made up of around 20 or more people from ages 7-late 20's.

The next song was 'Better With The Lights Off,' one of her very favorites.

A minute into the song, her maid Kimiko walks into the room.

"Safaia-Chan, your bath is ready." Kimiko said in her high pitched voice, her eyes scanning the room.

"Okay, Kimi-Chan!~" She sang and turned off her music, dancing out of room.

* * *

><p>~Back to Kayla, on the way to school~<p>

Safaia's hair was neatly French braided down her back, and a pink headband was placed so her hair wouldn't get in her face. She smoothed out the yellow dress and looked out the window, her ear buds were in her ears, on 'Crash Your Party.'

Next to her was Chi. He straightened his tie like Angelo showed him and flipped his hair, a habit he recently got. A few of his buttons were undone, and his hair way sort of wild. He had his own set of headphones, and had them in. 'Empty Walls' was play, and he was leaning against the window, his eyes closed.

On the other side facing them was Kayla. Her laptop was one her lap and she was typing furiously, a frown on her face. She was listening to 'You're Gonna Go Far, Kid' and she was tapping her foot to the beat.

"Dance fucker dance~" She joined in at some parts, receiving looks from the driver in the front, behind her.

Her hair was straightened, and some was put up, resting on her back in a hair band, the rest was hanging down her chest.

"Master, Mistresses', we're here," The voice of the driver said from the front, and the door opened. Kayla stepped out first, followed by Safaia, then Chi.

Kayla walked with her bag over her shoulder, like Chi did. Safaia held her bag with both of her hands in front of her.

They made their way to the office, following Chi.

The lady at the desk looked up when they entered and smiled.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

"Umm, we're new here..?" Chi said, but it came out like a question.

"Names?"

"Uhh, Chi, Kathleen, and Safaia Fujisaki."

"Okay…." She typed something in the computer and nodded.

"Here you are…" She picked up three files from the drawer next to her and took out a paper from each, "Here are your schedules, and here's a map for each of you."

"Thank you." They each said and turned out of the office..

"We have the same schedule!" Chi said, pointing to Kayla's paper.

"No, I have third year math fourth period…"

"I have second year math with you, Chi!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Chi and I have to go this way… Can you get to your class yourself, Safaia?"

"Yes! I can! I came here with Chi yesterday and ran around the whole school in three minutes while he went to get you!"

"Nice!"

"Come on Kayla, we don't want to be late…"

"Okay. Bye Safaia!"

"Bye Kayla! Bye Chi!"

They separated and made their ways to their first class in time.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Welcome, new students, to Class 2A!" The teacher yelled, a grin on her face.

"Introduce yourselves! Haha, it's not every day we get a new student! Or twins to be more exact!"

Kayla and Chi sweat dropped and turned to the class.

Kayla was the first to speak, "Hello, class, I am Kathleen Fujisaki. But you can call me Kayla."

"I am Kayla's twin, Chi Fujisaki. It's nice to meet you." Chi winked to a few girls and they squealed.

"What a charming young man~!" The teacher squealed, "You two can sit behind Tamaki-Kun, and Kyouya-Kun! Raise your hands, boys!"

Kayla's eyes widened as she saw two of the boys from yesterday. Tamaki's eyes were filled with fear, and Kayla couldn't read Kyouya's.

They sat down and lesson begun.

* * *

><p>~With Safaia~<p>

"Come in," The deep voice of Safaia's teach said, and she walked din the room.

"Now introduce yourself, please." The man smiled.

"Okay! My name is Safaia Fujisaki-You can call me either Safaia or Sophia because both work for me! I have two older sibling that transferred today-too, they are twins and they are-"

"Haha, okay. We get it. You can go sit behind Fujioka-Kun."

Haruhi looked up when her name was called and Safaia looked at her, then walked down the aisle to sit behind her.

"Okay class, so today we will be learning about…."

* * *

><p>Haha, so I will be adding another OC for my friend. Her name is Cathy-that's why Kathleen's nickname is Kayla instead of Kathy. And Kayla was the person I named her after in the first place, but Kayla came from Kaylinda…<p>

Anyways, here's a sneak peek of Cathy! (She won't be in the story for another few chapters though…)

_A tall, dark figure moved so quickly around, Kayla couldn't keep up._

_From time-to-time she'd see black hair flowing behind the figure, and feminine face. She could tell it was a girl, and she felt as if she knew her though._

_Soon after, she gave up running after her. She gotten out of Kayla's sight, and she didn't know where the girl went._

_She took a deep breath and turned around, only to be face-to-face with the girl._

_"Hello there, Kathleen. It's good to see you again."_

_"H-how do y-you know m-my name?"_

_"Huh? You don't remember me? Figures… It's been about a hundred years.."_

_"Hundred years?" Her eyebrows came together as she tried to remember back that far._

_"Before our city was wiped out.." The girls' red eyes bored into Kayla's._

_"C-Cathy!"_


	7. Lunch with the hosts

HELLO!I would like to say a few things!

First, THANK YOU ALL!

Second, to answer someone's question, NO. Mori and Honey aren't in collage yet.

Third, I made a page for my account on Facebook. The link should be on my profile. Hehe

Fourth, I know I haven't really updated.

GOMEN!

I\'m trying to redo a lot of my stories, so please don't get mad!  
>And fifth, thanks for reading, again! :)<p>

* * *

><p>As the red-headed girl and boy walked to the cafeteria for lunch, their younger sister joined them with a pair of twins and a girl in a boys uniform was walking with her.<p>

"**So this is your older brother and sister?" **The ginger-headed twins asked together.

Safaia smiled brightly, "Yes! The girl is Kathleen, and the boy is Ch-!"

"**It's the girl who broke that picture!" **Chi sweat dropped and Kayla scowled, the smile on Safaia's face dropped.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well, ''I didn't mean to' isn't that good of an excuse," A voice from behind Kayla and Chi said. Kayla jumped and kept walking.

"Even though you ignore us, you still owe for the picture."

"Yes~! You still do-" Tamaki started, walking next to her. Kayla stuck her leg out and made him fall as she entered the cafeteria.

"THAT WASN'T NICE!" She heard him shout as she snicker.

Just then, she felt a shiver go up her spine and she immediately turned around. Long and dark hair was flowing behind a figure as it quickly turned a corner. Kayla just shrugged it off and ignored Tamaki.

The six entered the cafeteria. The twins (Hikaru and Kaoru, not Kayla and Chi) and Haruhi disappeared, while Kayla, Chi and Safaia walked towards the table in the corner of the room. They were deep in conversation when someone set a bento down on the table to the left of Safaia. Safaia, sitting across from Kayla, while Chi was on Kayla's' left, looked her way.

"Haruhi-Kun?"

"Yes, Safaia-Chan?"

"Why-?"

_**"WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE?" **_Three voices interpreted, coming from Kayla, Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi shrugged and stated bluntly, "I wanted to get _away_ from Hikaru and Kaoru, but they followed me here..."

**"Come on Haruhi, Let's go sit with the others in-"** Haruhi cut them off.

"You're not the boss of me. If you guys want, go sit with them."

They huffed, and gave up, sitting next to Haruhi.

"So Haruhi-Kun, what do you have for lunch?"

"Just some leftovers from last night. You?"

"O-oh…. I didn't bring anything.."

"Huh? Why?" Haruhi looked at Chi and Kayla, "Why don't any of you have lunch?"

"Um… We weren't hungry." Chi said quickly, looking up from a book that came out of nowhere.

"O-oh…. Okay." Haruhi looked down at her food and picked up her chopsticks.

Chi looked back down at his book and flipped a page.

"HARUHI~!" Tamaki screamed and latched himself onto Haruhi.

"What is it Senpai?" Haruhi replied with a frown.

"Come sit with us! I don't want you learning naughty things from the new twins!"

"No! And get off me!" She squirmed around, trying to get him off of her.

"**Tono's a pervert!"**

Pouting, Tamaki unlatched himself and crouched down where he was while a dark cloud was forming over him.

"If you want, you guys can sit with us!" Safaia suggested and Tamaki looked up at her then stood up.

"Such a good idea, Princess!" He smiled then disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" Kayla whispered to Safaia. She shrugged and felt Kayla kick her shin.

"Ow…"

A few minutes later, Tamaki came back with three males. Kayla's eyes met a set of familiar dark grey eyes that belonged to the third year student Takashi.

Honey sat her to Safaia and Tamaki sat next to Chi, leaving Mori to sit next to Kayla.

"S-sorry Mori-Senpai…" Tamaki muttered as Mori sat down.

"Ah."

Kayla looked at Mori, she first noticed he had a band aid on his left cheek, and a bruise on his jaw and above his (left) eye. Feeling her looking his way, he turned to look at her, showing the other part of his face. There was another band aid above his right eye.

Blushing, she looked down at the notebook she was drawing in and continued drawing.

'_I didn't know I did that much damage…'_ She frowned and started drawing a set of eyes, then started filling them in with her dark grey colored pencil. She then started drawing short hair that she colored in black.

"Kayla." She quickly looked up, seeing Chi.

"What?"

"Time to get back to class." She looked around, the cafeteria was empty besides them.

"Oh.." She got up and put her stuff in her back, then went on her way to her math class.


	8. Sleepy Heads and Beach Time!

Kyaaa~ My long waited return!

I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner-my laptop cord has failed to work again ANNNDDD my laptop screen is cracked… I DIDN'T MEAN TO STEP ON YOU, CHANGJO-OPPA (Ahaha, I named my laptop after my favorite member from Teen Top… Heh heh~)!

But I'm sort of disappointed… I don't have many reviewers/readers. But it's okay, as long as the readers now enjoy my stories!

Thanks for sticking with me!

~Katie

P.S: My teacher is making us write mysteries! Mine is based (somewhat) off of Ouran, and my characters are Kathleen, Chi (know as 'Antony' in the story cause Chi sounds too weird..), Safaia (Known as 'June.'), Angelo, Tamaki (Jacob), Kyouya (Ricky), Honey (I made him a girl… Jen~), Takashi (Key *stole name from Key from SHINee*), Haruhi (May), and Hikaru and Kaoru (Kelvin and… Something else, I forgot~). Instead of Ouran/Japan, it's in a private school in Seattle (because I live close to there…). It's really silly, but whatever. I like it, and that's what counts!

I can post it, if anyone's interested! I just finished it yesterday, but I started working on it Monday.

Anndd… The first little bit has nothing to do with the story, it's just a little cute thing between Safaia and Kayla~ And, if you count, Chi.

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Kayla's eyes scanned the hallway, then she dropped to the ground and rolled over, tucking her knees under her chin. She then crawled around the corner, crashing into the legs of Chi.

"H-hey!" Chi said, falling to his knees.

"SSSHHHHTT!" Kayla replied, slapping her hand to his mouth.

"MMMMM! MMMM! UMMMFFF!" He struggled to get her hand off his mouth, biting lightly. She pulled her hand back, then proceeded to crawl over him and down the hall, "I said… 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'"

"Sssht! Safaia and I are playing spies! She's the villain!" Kayla whispered, getting up and darting down the hall until she reached her door for her room, slipping inside.

As Kayla softly shut the door, she turned to face her room, coming face-to-face to a toy gun with Safaia grinning, "Gotcha!"

"Awwh!" Kayla slumped against the wall, sliding down in defect.

"Bang!" Safaia yelled cheerfully, pulling the trigger on the gun. Confetti came out of the end, falling around Kayla.

Kayla pretended to be dead, falling onto her side as Safaia snuck out of her room from the window, laughing hysterically.

When Safaia had gone, Kayla got up and collapsed onto her bed, cuddling into the pillows.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

It was around 2:30am, when Kayla shot up out of her bed. She had a feeling that someone was watching her, and to add to that suspicion, she read somewhere that if you unexpectedly wake up from 2:30-3:00am, then somebody is watching you. (A/N: I just about pissed my pants reading that… I wake up at that time a lot. I'd be in the middle of dreaming of my precious Teen Top, then BOOM. I shoot up and check my clock, which is usually 2:40-3:00!) She shook the feeling off and fell back into her warm bed, covering up herself after kicking off her boots, too tired to care about it.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Kayla woke up with a loud 'thump.' She fell onto the floor, yet another night in a row.

"Man… That bed is big enough, you'd think you'll never fall out…" She yawned and saw that the time was almost 7am. She had about an hour before she was supposed to be up, and another before school started. She got up and made her way to her bathroom, tripping over the blanket a few times, and her own feet. She brought her laptop with her, and set it on the counter as she filled her bath and got it ready.

When she was done, she went back to find the laptop not there anymore. She stared at the spot that the laptop was and tilted her head, then looked out the bathroom doorway to see the laptop on her bed.

"Nothing to worry about…" She said to herself nervously, "Must of, ya'know, left it on my bed…"

She undressed and got into the bath, spending a total of 30 minutes staring off into space and dozing off. She knew that Safaia couldn't have done that because she was dancing, and her door was locked. And Chi wouldn't even bother because he was still asleep. She spend 5 minutes quickly washing out her hair and washing herself. She got out of the bath, wrapping her self in a bath towel too big for her, and wrapping her hair up in a smaller towel.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Soon, Kayla was ready for school, with more than an hour to spare. So she decided to watch TV.

As she flipped through the channels, the door burst open and there stood a grinning Chi, "WAKE U-Oh… You're up…"

"Does it hurt to be a genius, Sherlock?" She scrunched up her nose, focusing on the TV screen.

"Don't be so mean!" He flopped down on the couch next to her, already in his school uniform aswell.

"What got _you_ up so early?" She asked, watching him.

"Ahh, I have to leave in a few minutes."

"For?" "Eh.. Well, I sort of joined that Host Club… They have meetings once a week, an hour before school starts. Want to come?"

"Sure… But I will not participate in whatever you're doing."

"Yes!" Chi picked Kayla up and slung her over his shoulder, darting out of her room, Safaia on his heels.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

They were at the school in a few minutes, due to them living fairly close to the school.

Kayla grabbed her two bags (school bag and laptop case-thing) and followed Chi and Safaia to the club room.

When they got to the clubroom, there was a long table in the middle of the room, and the couches and smaller tables pushed up against the walls. All the hosts were seated at one end of the table, the twins had their heads on the tables, probably asleep. Honey was eating a piece of cake with Mori watching him. Kyouya was on his laptop, and Tamaki was bothering Haruhi with a swimsuit magazine, telling her to wear some random swimwear.

"Ahh, you made it!" Tamaki smiled, standing up. "Just in time, we were about to start without you-" He froze when he saw Kayla with them, but Kayla ignored him and sat at the end of the long table pulling out her laptop. "Never mind…" He said, sitting up correctly at his chair, starting off the meeting.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Kayla was found, surprise surprise, asleep on one of the couches. Her laptop was tucked away into its case, and was sitting next to her on the table in front of the couch she was on.

She was awoken by someone poking her and singing, "Kay-chan, Kay-chan!~ Wake up!~"Her eyes squeezed shut, "WAKE UP!~"

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared into the big brown eyes of her Senpai, Honey.

"W-where's the fire?" She asked as she sat up.

"What fire?" Honey started to freak out, his big eyes widening.

"I was kidding…" She yawned, flattening out her hair and dress, "What time is it?"

"10:32am!" He said gleefully, climbing onto her lap.

"W-what? I'm an hour late for class!"

"Don't worry, Kay-chan!" He cuddled into her, "You're coming with us!"

Her eyebrows raised, "Where?"

"To the beach, silly!" He grinned at her.

"When did I agree to this?"

"Never! But since you looked so cute asleep, we decided to bring you with us!"

"I see you woke her up." Came a voice from behind them. Kayla looked where the voice was and say Kyouya on his own laptop, and also saw the clubroom was back it's normal placement. The club members were scattered around the room, doing homework or something or bothering other members (Ehem, Tamaki bothering Haruhi, then the twins bothering Tamaki, ehem).

Safaia and Chi were leaning against each other, asleep, on the couch opposite of Kayla's couch. Kayla leaned forward, not bothering Honey-who was just about asleep-to get her camera from her bag to take a picture. When she looked back at the picture, she saw other pictures had been taken on her camera. She looked back and saw pictures of her asleep not too long ago, Honey cuddled into her, pictures of Kyouya, of Mori watching Kayla and Honey, of Tamaki and Haruhi, and many others. It seemed like everybody had a turn at taking pictures while she was asleep. She reached for her bag, but it was too far out of her reach. She didn't want to wake the asleep Honey, and Mori saw that. He go up from his spot and took the camera from her, tucking it in her bag for her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Ah." He smiled lightly in reply, sitting at the end of the couch and picked up a book he was previously reading.

"It's time to go." Kyouya said suddenly. Everybody grabbed their stuff and headed out to the waiting limo.

Kayla had trouble getting up, but managed to anyway. She was about to pick up her bags-even with Honey in her arms-but Mori grabbed her stuff for her, along with Honeys.

"I got it. Can you carry him?" It was the first Kayla heard him speak a sentence, better yet, two!

"Yeah, he's not that heavy. I'm fine."

Mori nodded and walked to the door, Kayla following with her Senpai asleep in her arms.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Kayla fell asleep as soon as she got into the limo, Honey still cuddled into her.

When she woke up, she was the last person in the limo. She got out and saw that they had just got to the beach, Mori was starting to pull stuff out of the back.

"Need help?" She offered him. He handed her a bag full of beach towels.

"Take this." She nodded, taking the bag.

It was quickly done with the extra help from Kayla, so they got to start playing in the water earlier.

"**Kayla!"** the twins called after her, **"Come with us!"** They grabbed her arms, and dragged her one of the tents they had set up before they came. The tent was huge-and had loads of bathing suits, **"Pick one!"**

"Um…" Kayla looked around for a bit, and finally chose a two piece. The suit was white with red polka dots (that 'matches her hair' as the twins put it).

She walked outside of the tent and looked around.

"Kay-chan! You look so cute!" Honey squealed, snapping pictures of her. The twins gave her a thumbs up. Kyouya pushed up his glasses. Mori, Chi and Tamaki blushed. Haruhi smiled. Safaia whistled.

Kayla took note on what Safaia was wearing. She had ruffles all over her pale pink top, and a pale pink bottom, no ruffles. Haruhi was wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Where's your swimsuit, Haruhi?"

"Eh, Tamaki said I should cover up, and handed me these. Safaia turned them down, though. She loves that swimsuit…" Haruhi trailed off.

"Oh.." Kayla said and the members all made themselves busy with something else.

"Here." She heard a deep voice next to her.

"Huh?" She saw Mori holding out a white t-shirt to her, "Oh… Thanks!" She slipped it on over her swimsuit, and smiled at Mori.

"Ah." He walked away, and Kayla got her laptop out and lounged on a chair.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Soon, it was time for them to go. Kayla shut her book-which was really Mori's, but her laptop died so he lent her his book-and tucked it in her bag, packing up her stuff.

When they were all packed into the car, all of them but Kyouya fell asleep, leaning on each other for support, and as pillows. Unused towels were used as blankets for them, incase they wanted them.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**So, I believe this is my longest chapter! I guess that Honey is warming up to her. Mori has forgiven what had happened. Tamaki is still a bit afraid of her. The twins think of her as a new 'toy.' Haruhi thinks of her sort of as an older sister. Kyouya can make money off of her. And Kayla can-finally-have some friends.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And I know you might be wondering about the laptop, and the waking up, but don't worry. That'll be explained soon!**

**Stay beautiful, my dear readers! *heart***


End file.
